Arathorian Allegiance
|Row 4 title = Affiliation|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Links|Row 5 info = -Coming Soon!-|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = }} The Arathorian Allegiance is a group of patriots hailing from the Kingdom of Stromgarde and Kingdom of Alterac gather together under one banner to boast our undying loyalty to the House Trollbane by aiding King Danath Trollbane solidifying the foothold in the north. It is an elite operation regiment composed of Arathorians and other northern nationalities, ranging from veterans to citizens. Most of them witnessed the fall of Strom and Alterac and has been involved in their homeland's campaigns. The Arathorian Allegiance, considered being an elite force and having been heavily involved in their faction's campaigns, notably during the Blood War, especially Battle for Stromgarde. Arathorian Allegiance is heavily focused on the restoration of northern territories; Stromgarde, Alterac, Lordaeron, & Gilneas. For themselves and their alliance comrades. Allegiance is a pact or treaty among individuals or groups, during which they cooperate in joint action, each in their own self-interest, joining forces together for a common cause. =Regiments= ---- The Crimson Hand The Order of Crimson Hand consists of the Stromgarde's chosen, similar to Stormwind and its Brotherhood of the Horse. The Crimson Knights guide the arathorians with their seven virtues; Faith, Hope, Charity, Fortitude, Justice, Prudence, and Temperance. The plate-cladded knights and a cloth-wearing clerics devote their lives for the order to cherish and defend the homeland. The Knights pledge their loyalty to the Order to protect those who are weak, sick and those who cannot fend for themselves. Their sole purpose to prove their worthiness to the Arathorian Allegiance by integrity to place themselves in the frontline at home and abroad The Arathorian Legionnaire The Arathorian Legionary is an elite fighting force consists of a heavy infantryman of the Arathorian Army. These soldiers alongside auxiliary and cavalry detachments would be expected to fight in the vanguard and also serve as a policing force within Arathi Highlands. Not only the Legionary does all the fighting, they invest their times with building the infrastructures to expand the territories. The Warband -Barbarians- The Crimson Circle The Crimson Circle (As Known As The Crimson Congregation) is a popular congregation of scholars that wields various kind of magic ranging from stable to unstable magic; Holy, Nature, Rune Magic, Shamanism, Arcane, Shadow, Fel, Necromancy, and Hemomancy. The Order advocates the experimentation of magic to seek and further their knowledge on certain types of magic, whether it be spiritual, destructive, manifestation, or a force. The Crimson Circle is one of the strongest support ranks in the Arathorian Allegiance offering support from either long or short-range, depending on their specializations. Unlike the Crimson Hand, the Circle continues to grow stronger and stronger from researching and experimenting magic, formulating a magical study of stronger spells which leads to immense power. Arathorian Aerial Units -Self explanatory- =Base of Operations= ---- (WIP) Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Stromgarde Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Alterac Organizations Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Stromgarde Military Category:Alterac Military